


Feuds

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was like a bear with a sore head all day and it was really starting to piss Cynthia off. Vance had told Brian that he expected him to interview all candidates for the intern’s position in the art department. Brian was furious the last thing that he wanted to be doing was interviewing all these arty farty types but he could not get out of it, Cynthia buzzed Brian,  
“Brian the first candidate is here”  
“Oh joys send them in”  
So in walked a woman with green and pink hair, Brian just sighed that it was going to be a very long day.  
The interviews had been going on all morning and most of the afternoon and Brian was tempted just to offer the job to the guy with multiple piercings just to get it ended but he decided to see what the last guy was like.

“Brian, a Justin Taylor is here for his interview”  
“Okay Cynthia send him in “  
“Oh Cynthia does he look like he has just been beam down from Pluto?”  
”No boss he looks quite normal”  
“Good, well come on send him in already”

“Hello Justin I’m Mr. Kinney, I’m one of the partners in vanguard and I will be conducting your interview” then Brian looked up and saw a very nervous and very familiar young man staring back at him.  
Brian spent the next hour asking Justin questions and was very impressed by his artwork. After Justin had left Brian told Cynthia to contact PIFA and offer Justin the internship and for her to find out as much about him as she could  
“Oh come on boss he’s just a kid”  
“Cynthia I don’t want to fuck him I just want to find out what is so bloody familiar about him”  
“Okay Brian leave it with me”

When Brian entered his office the next day he found a file on Justin Taylor sitting on his desk so he got some coffee and started reading.  
It was the usual stuff his school transcripts but it was the family history that got Brians attention.  
Fathers name: Craig Taylor, which is why the kid was so familiar he was Craig tayilors kid.  
20 years earlier Justin’s father was working for Brians father as an accountant, Craig had decided to set up on his own and stole a lot of jack’s clients destroying jacks business in the process. The tailors and the Kinney’s had been sworn enemies ever since then and now Craig’s kid was coming to work for Brian.


	2. Feuds

Brian had tried to cancel Justin’s internship when he discovered who he was but by this time Vance had already seen his art work and had congratulated Brian on his choice so Brian decided that if he was going to have this kid working for him he might of well have some fun.

Brian was doing the advertising for some car company and he decided that the new intern should help him. Brian had to admit that Justin was doing a good job and was a very hard worker but Brian was determined not to let that fact change his mind about having some fun with the kid.

First it started with giving Justin all the shitty jobs to do but Justin did them without a word of complaint, then he changed his plans at the last minute on the advertising that Justin was drawing for him giving Justin thirty minutes to redraw all the art work but he was surprisingly impressed that Justin could still come up with good art work even at the eleventh hour, despite himself Brian found himself liking the boy.

Brian resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to make Justin mess up his internship and fail at PIFA.

Brian had gone over the art work for one of his presentations and decided that he wanted some changes made and as there was no one else around he took the artwork to the art department with a note on the changes he wanted made but he was surprised to find a light on at the department. Brian entered the art department and found Justin sitting at one of the desks  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Oh hello Mr. Kinney, Mr. Reynolds wanted these changed (holding up so pictures of a hotel) so frank was ranting a bit so I offered to stay behind and finish them”  
“Justin you’re an intern frank shouldn’t be taking advantage”  
“Oh no Mr. Kinney I offered I have finished now anyway, I was just packing up and leaving”  
“Okay well then I’ll see you tomorrow”  
With that Brian returned to his office to get his briefcase and coat.

When Brian droved out of the parking garage he hadn’t realized that it was raining, he hated driving in the rain. When Brian reached the first set of traffic lights it change to red so while he waited for it to change to green he glanced around and noticed a drowned rat at the bus stop, a blonde drowned rat.

“JUSTIN!!”  
“Oh hi Mr. Kinney”  
“You’re going to catch pneumonia”  
“Yeah I uh missed my bus”  
“When’s the next one due?”  
“In about 20 minutes”  
“Get in I’ll drive you home”  
“Thanks but I don’t want to put you to any trouble”  
“Just get in the car Justin”

Justin told Brian his address and they spent the ride home chatting about this and that, having a laugh and a joke.   
“Oh this is me”  
“Okay”  
“Thanks for the ride Mr. Kinney”  
“No problem see you tomorrow”

Brian was about to drive away when he looked into his rearview mirror he caught Justin looking at him and there was something very interesting about the way Justin was looking at him.


	3. Feuds

Brian decided that there was more then one way to get even so he decided that if he couldn’t destroy Justin’s future at PIFA he would destroy him another way. It was obvious to Brian that Justin fancied him because of the way that Justin was looking at him as he drove away.

Brian was given the advertising for some soft drink company and said that maybe the art work could use a young influence so Vance suggested that maybe Brian should have the new intern helping him as it would be good experience of Justin, this was working out better then Brian had hoped for.

Justin went up to Brian’s office to find out what he wanted him to do,  
“Mr. Kinney frank said that you wanted to see me?”  
”Yes Justin come in and close the door please”  
Justin complied  
“Justin I have to do an advertising presentation for walkers cola and your going to help me”  
“Me?”  
“Yes you I need a young opinion and you are young and it will be good experience for you and it will look good on your final evaluation”  
“Okay what do you want me to do?”  
Brian and Justin set about to their work.

After a couple of hours Brian said that they needed a break so he told Cynthia to bring some coffee and soda for Justin to the office after she left Brian started asking Justin some questions,  
“So Justin tell me about yourself”  
”what do you want to know”  
“About yourself, come on about your family”  
“Well I got a sister, molly she’s 12”  
“ What are your parents like”?   
“Well they’re okay”  
“Very convincing, what are they really like”?  
“Okay my dad doesn’t like me very much and mum just goes along with it”  
“Maybe he wasn’t to keen on kids”  
“No he’s great with molly, he really loves her but I think that they had some sort of a ceremony when I was born”  
Brian giggled  
“Well they must have been impressed about you going to PIFA?”  
”They wanted me to go to Dartmouth so when I told them I wasn’t going to go dad said that he wouldn’t pay for me to go to PIFA”  
“So how do you pay tuition?”  
”My granddad pays, he said that he wants to”  
Brian was starting to feel sorry for Justin but he just had to remind himself that Craig Taylor hurt his family so he had to hurt his family.  
“So Justin do you have a boyfriend?”  
Justin nearly choked on his soda   
“What do you mean?”  
“Justin I know that your gay”  
“I uh um not”  
“Justin you can’t kid a kidder”  
“Uh yes I do”  
“What’s his name”?  
“Sam”  
“What’s he like in bed”  
“I don’t know we haven’t you know”  
“Fucked”  
“Yes”  
“Why not”  
“I have never had sex”  
“Oh right and he doesn’t want to or is it you that doesn’t want to?”  
”No we both want to but when it comes down to it I can’t, I don’t know why”  
“Maybe you’re just not ready”  
“Maybe”

Brian and Justin carried on working until about 8pm when Brian said that they should carry on in the morning. So Brian offered Justin a lift home after much discussion Justin agreed.

When they reached Justin’s apartment Brian asked if he could use his bathroom, so Justin let him in and pointed the way.  
“This is a nice place you have here Justin”  
”thanks do you want a drink?”  
“Yeah please”  
So Justin handed him a beer, while he was taking the beer Brian held his hand over Justin’s just a little longer and grinned when he notice he was getting a reaction. Brian decided that it was now or never so he leaned forward and kissed Justin, Justin responded but then suddenly pulled away.  
“No I’m sorry Mr. Kinney we shouldn’t”  
“Justin it’s okay and call me Brian Mr. Kinney is to fucking formal”  
“Brian I shouldn’t”  
“Yeah but you will, won’t you?”  
Brian didn’t wait for an answer he just kissed Justin again but this time Justin didn’t resist the kiss and when Brian asked where the bedroom was he just pointed it out. Brian led Justin to the bedroom when Justin stopped  
“Brian I shouldn’t I’m with someone”  
“Justin do you WANT to?”  
“Yes”  
”then we should and we will deal with all the crap in the morning”  
Justin nodded his head and followed Brian to the bedroom and lost his virginity to his boss not realizing that Brian was getting one step closer to his end plan.


	4. Feuds

Josh the other PIFA intern entered Brian’s office; Brian had been expecting Justin,  
“who the hell are you?”  
“I’m josh frank sent me to collect the walkers artwork”  
”where’s the other one, Justin wasn’t it”  
“He’s down in the art department”  
“Well you go back to the art department and send him here, go one go already”

Justin was not happy to be summonsed to Brians office, he had been glad this morning when he woke up and found that Brian had left during the night,  
“You wanted to see me Mr. Kinney?”  
“Come in and close the door”  
Justin couldn’t meet Brian’s eyes.  
“Why did you ask Jon to come up in your place?”  
”Josh”  
”okay josh”  
“I didn’t want to come up here”  
”why?”  
”Cause I didn’t”  
”Justin you’re embarrassed”  
”no I’m not”  
”yes you are that’s why you haven’t even looked me ion the eye since you walked in here and that’s why you sent josh up here”  
“I am not embarrassed, okay maybe a little”  
“Maybe a lot, Justin you have nothing to be embarrassed about”  
“Oh yeah nothing to be embarrassed by, you’re sort of my boss and I have a boyfriend that I love”  
“You don’t love him”  
“I don’t do I?”  
“No because if you did it would have been his name you were groaning last night and it would have been him in your bed last night not me”  
With that Justin went to leave the office but Brian stopped him  
“Where do you think your going?”  
”I can’t stay here”  
”why not?”  
”Because last night shouldn’t have happened”  
Brian was worried now  
“Okay Justin if you want we will relegate last night to a one night stand, we can just go to back to only working together, it’s a shame but that’s what we’ll do, okay?”  
“Yeah sure”  
So Justin and Brian came to an uneasy truce but Brian knew that he was still getting to Justin. Brian was deliberately making things uncomfortable for Justin by doing things such as touching Justin’s hand a little to long when he passes him papers or “accidentally” touching Justin’s arse when he passes him, he could tell that he was turning Justin on.

As soon as Justin had got home he had taken a cold shower, he didn’t want to be so turned on by Brian but he couldn’t help it but he wanted to help it, he had been happy with Sam before he had even met Brian so he thought that he could try to be happy again but he just could get Brian out of his thoughts. Justin decided to have an early night but was interrupted by a knocking on the door so he went to answer it and he was surprised to find Brian stood there,  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I thought about what we talked about this morning and I have decided that I don’t want a one night stand”  
”well what if I want to just forget it ever happened”  
Brian decided to answer him with a kiss  
“If you felt nothing you wouldn’t have kissed me back”  
“Brian just because I kissed you back doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you again”  
“Oh you want to sleep with me again”  
And with that he closed the front door and took Justin’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

It was 11pm when there was knocking on the door so Justin unwrapped himself from Brians arms to answer it,  
“Sam what are you doing here?”  
“Where were you I waited 2 hours for you and you never showed up”  
“Oh god Sam I forgot”  
“You forgot you could of phoned”  
Brian was listening to the conversation and worked out that this must be the boyfriend so he decided that he might as well get another step closer to his end plan,  
“Justin who’s at the door come back to bed” Brian exited the bedroom and walked to Justin making sure that the boyfriend got the full picture.  
“Well I can see what made you forget”  
“Sam I’m sorry I was going to tell you”  
“Don’t bother” and Sam stormed off  
“Justin I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was him”  
“Don’t worry Brian it was my own fault, I’m going back to bed, are you coming”  
Yeah I’m right behind you” trying to keep the smirk from his face.


	5. Feuds

Brian was quite proud of himself, he had managed to split Justin and that boyfriend of his up.

Justin had agreed to meet some friends of his and as it was Saturday and Brian was fast asleep in Justin’s bed he just left him a note telling him where he was going and left Brian sleeping.

Brian woke up to the empty bed at about 11am and found Justin’s note so he decided that as he was on his own he would have a bit of a snoop around. First he found the family photos, Justin had mostly photos of himself with molly or his mother but he had very few of his father.

The phone started ringing and Brian was going to answer it but he thought that if it were Justin he would have phoned him on his cell so he just let the machine get it.  
“Hello Justin it’s mum are you home?……….okay me and your dad are coming home a bit earlier than planned so we will be home sometime tonight, okay speak to you later”  
So mum and dad are coming back tonight well step three here we come Brian said to himself so he deleted the message and started making plans.

Justin couldn’t get the front door to open so he started ringing the bell and then he heard the dead bolt lock opening and Brian was stood before hi9m,  
“Brian what’s going on?”  
“I couldn’t have you walking in and spoiling the surprise”  
“What surprise?”  
”Follow me and you’ll find out”

Justin followed Brian to the dining room and found that there were candles all around the room.  
“What’s all this for?”  
“Well I thought that you might need cheering up after last night”  
Then Brian told Justin to sit down while he got dinner.

Justin and Brian talked continually over dinner and Brian found himself really liking this kid but that was not part of the plan so he would just have to ignore it.

When dinner was finished Brian started to clear the dishes away but Justin stopped him telling him that he would do it in the morning so Justin then kissed Brian and they went to Justin’s bedroom together.

Craig and Jennifer Taylor arrived home just after midnight and found the remains of Brian and Justin’s romantic dinner on the table. Jennifer decided to pop up stairs to see if Justin was still awake, Jennifer tapped lightly on Justin’s door and when she didn’t get a reply she went inside.

Once inside the room all Jennifer could see was a lump in the bed so she turned to leave but what she didn’t know was that Brian was awake the whole time and had heard her come in so he picked that moment to turn over and reveal to Justin’s mother that there was a man in her sons bed with him.

Jennifer was shocked and went downstairs to her husband.  
“Craig Justin is not alone up there”  
“Well good for him it’s about time he got himself laid”  
“Craig he doesn’t have a girl up there”  
“But you said he wasn’t alone” then realization hit and Craig went storming upstairs.

He turned Justin’s light on   
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”  
“Dad what are you and mum doing back I wasn’t expecting you tell Monday?”  
“What are we doing back? Why the fuck are you in bed with a man?”  
“Oh shit” Justin had forgotten that Brian was there  
“Hi Mr. Taylor I’m Brian”  
“Who ever the fuck you are get out of my sons bed and my house”

Craig left Justins room while both men got dressed,  
“Well kiddo this is getting to be quite a habit”  
“What is?”  
”Getting caught out”

Brian and Justin walked down the stairs together and Brian went into the living room to get his jacket when he ran into Craig,  
“I thought I told you to get out of my house”  
“ I am I just came to get my jacket”

Brian left the room and signaled to Justin to follow  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
”No it’s okay I had better talk to him alone”  
Justin hadn’t notice his father walking into the hallway but Brian had,  
“Call me if you need me okay”  
“Okay”  
Then Brian lent forward and gave Justin a kiss in full view of his father and left


	6. Feuds

Brian was in his office working on Monday morning he hadn’t heard anything from Justin for the whole of Sunday so he rang the art department and told them to send Justin up to his office but was told that he had called in sick so Brian told Cynthia that he was going out for a couple of hours and he went to Justin’s home.

“Get the hell away from my house before I call the police”  
“Oh yeah and what are you going to tell them that I won’t stop banging on your front door?”  
”Statuary rape is still a crime”  
“Justin is 19 so he is legal and he was more then responsive”  
“I ought to….”  
“Go on then I then I will be the one calling the police, now I want to see Justin and I won’t leave until I see him”  
Jennifer Taylor appeared behind her husband  
“Isn’t he with you”  
“What do you mean”?  
“Craig through him out, I thought that he would of gone to yours”  
“No he has been there, where else might he be”  
So Jennifer told him to try Daphne’s and gave him the address

“Hi you must be Daphne, is Justin here”  
“Yeah he’s in there”  
So Brian went into the room,  
“Brian what are you doing here”  
“I came to see you, you never came to work today”  
”how did you find me”  
”I went to your house first your mother told me you might be here, why didn’t you come to mine”  
”because I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me again”  
“That’s silly of cause I want to see you again, so get your stuff you can stay with me”  
“Are you sure”?  
“Yes of cause I’m sure now get your stuff”

Justin and Brian had been living together for a couple of weeks when Brian dropped a bombshell on Justin  
“Vance is opening another office but this one is going to be in Boston”  
“Oh that’s good”  
“The thing is he wants me to run it”  
“Your moving to Boston”  
”yeah well I was sort of hoping we would move to Boston”  
“You want me to go with you”  
“Yeah it will be a new start”  
”I can’t Brian, I’ve got my family here and school”  
“Justin your family haven’t spoken to you since they found us in beds together and they do have schools in Boston”  
“I know your right but still I think I should stay”  
This was not going as Brian had planned, he wanted Justin to jump to coming to Boston so he tried the ace up his sleeve  
“Justin I understand you not wanting to move but I want you to come to Boston because well I love you”  
Justin was shocked  
“Justin don’t just stand there like a deer in the headlights say something”  
“You love me”  
“Yeah I love you”  
“I um love you too and okay I’ll come to Boston”

Justin spent the next few weeks getting ready for the move, he quit PIFA, quit his part-time job at the restaurant and said goodbye to his sister.  
Everything was going to plan for Brian.

Brian had decided that it was now time to execute the final stage of his plan, when Justin got home Brian told him that he needed to talk to him,  
“What’s wrong Brian what do you want to talk to me about”  
“Its about the move to Boston”  
“What has it been cancelled”  
”no the move is still on but your not coming”  
“What do you mean I’m not going”?  
“Your not going, you never have been going to Boston”  
”what do you mean”  
“Look I know your father from way back”  
”How”  
“He used to work for my father and your father destroyed him and as I can’t destroy your father I thought I might hurt the next best thing, you”  
“I don’t understand”  
“I will explain it slowly for you, before we met you had a family, a boyfriend, a job and a place at PIFA now how many of those things do you have now”  
“I have to go”  
“Where you going back to mummy and daddy”  
“But you said you love me”  
”I was lying”  
“I wasn’t”  
And with that Justin ran from Brian’s apartment.


	7. Feuds

Brian was in the shower when he heard his apartment door opening so he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and went out to investigate and he came face to face with Justin,  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I thought that you would be at work”  
”well I’m obviously not so again what the fuck do you want?”  
”I still have some stuff here, I just wanted to get it”  
“Well get it and leave”

Brian hadn’t seen Justin in around a week since he threw him out which Brian was glad about because even though he didn’t want to admit it he felt terrible about the way he had treated Justin.

“So where are you staying?”  
”What do you care, you got what you wanted so you should be happy”  
“It wasn’t anything against you”  
”well it certainly feels against me”  
“Justin you were just a means to an end”  
“Well gee thanks that makes me feel so much better, so come tell me how was I a means to an end?”  
”Your father hurt my family so I wanted to hurt him so as I couldn’t hurt him directly getting to him through you was a way”  
“You hurt me to hurt my dad?”  
“Yes”  
”well you fucked that up didn’t you”  
”what do you mean?”  
”Dad doesn’t give a shit about me, he never has done” Justin found himself getting upset but he was determined not to give Brian the satisfaction.  
“So what did dad do?”  
“He used to work for my father, jack Kinney and when he left dads company he took about two thirds of dads client list with him and it ruined him so he started drinking and he when he was really drunk he would be violent and it was Craig’s fault so that’s why I wanted to hurt him”  
“But you hurt me instead”  
“Yeah well it seemed like a good idea at the time”  
“And now”  
“Well I felt it was a good idea up until I told you about not coming to Boston, I should never have hurt you”  
“Yeah well you did and now my family want nothing to do with me and I gave up my place at PIFA so I don’t have anything left, thanks to you”  
Justin’s resolve weakened and he was determined not to let Brian see him upset so he grabbed his stuff and left.

Brian walked into the real estate agents office and was immediately spotted by Jennifer Taylor,  
“Can we talk?”  
”I have nothing to say to you”  
”please its about Justin”  
so Jennifer told him to wait outside for her.

“Is Justin okay?”  
”No not really, I want you to let him come home”  
”Craig won’t have him in the house”  
”none of this was Justin’s fault, look Mrs. Taylor I am not proud of what I am going to tell you but the thing is I wanted to hurt Craig so I thought that a good way of doing that was to hurt Justin”  
”hurt him how? Why?”  
“Look the how and why doesn’t matter”  
”Craig will not have him in the house, even if this is not Justin’s fault”  
”yeah well Craig Taylor has always been a bastard so why should he be any different to his son”  
”how dare you, you don’t even know Craig”  
“Yes I do he destroyed my fathers life so yes I know he is a bastard, jack Kinney is a drunk because of your shit of a husband”  
”your jack Kinney’s son”  
“Yeah”  
”oh god you must stop seeing Justin”  
”I already have, but why should I?”  
”You don’t understand,”  
“Then make me understand”  
“Craig destroyed jacks business out of revenge, you see the thing is I had an affair with jack and when Craig found out he told me that I could either stay with him or leave him for jack, I chose to stay”  
“An affair”  
“Yeah but you must never see Justin again, the other thing is the affair left me pregnant”  
“Pregnant………..Justin?”  
“Yeah that’s why Craig has always been so hard on Justin because he is not Justin’s father jack is”  
“That means Justin’s my brother”


	8. Feuds

Brian was left reeling at Jennifer’s revelation, that is why Craig had destroyed jack for revenge and he had spent nearly 20 years raising another mans child, Justin, his brother.

Oh god Justin, he had used his own brother to try and hurt Craig, he had had sex with his brother, oh god he was defiantly going to hell for that one.

Brian decided that he was going to have to try and make all this up to Justin so he made an appointment with the dean at PIFA to see if he could get Justin back in.

Brian went to see Justin at Daphne’s to talk to him, he had promised Jennifer that he wouldn’t tell Justin about jack but Brian wanted to try and make some soft of peace with his ex-lover/brother.

“Hi Justin can i come in”  
“What do you want Brian, are you here to get me thrown out of my home here as well”  
“No of cause not please just let me come in I want to talk”

So Justin let him in and Justin told Brian that they would have to go upstairs to talk, as Daphne’s parents were downstairs, so they went up to Justin’s temporary bedroom,  
“So come on you wanted to talk so talk”  
“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for costing you everything”  
“Okay but you could have told me this downstairs”  
“Yeah but do you really want to talk about this on the doorstep”  
“Brian saying your sorry isn’t going to change anything, I also know that you went to see my mother but dad still says that if I want to be part of this family again I have to give up my disgusting life and play it straight”  
“Yeah well as you have said before your dads is a shit”  
“Yeah well he maybe a shit but he has never deliberately taken away everything I had just for some sick revenge but do you want to know what the worst thing that you did was”  
“Yeah”  
“You told me that you loved me”  
“ I wanted you to agree to move away with me”  
“Yeah but you knew that when I told you that I loved you too that I wasn’t lying but you were”  
“I wasn’t”  
“What”  
Things were getting seriously uncomfortable for Brian,  
“Justin I have to go”  
Justin tried to stop Brian leaving but the older man was to determined to leave to be stopped by Justin.

Someone kissing him awaked Brian,  
“What the fuck” Brian found a pair of blue eyes staring at him  
“PIFA phoned me and told me that I can return”  
“Yeah well what has that got to do with me”  
“I know that you went to see the dean today, you talked them into letting me come back”  
“Yeah well it doesn’t mean anything”  
“Of cause it does also what you told me at Daphne’s matters”

Brian was shocked to realize that Justin was only wearing his underwear”  
“Justin get dressed, I’ll take you home”  
“No you told me at Daphne’s that you loved me and I know this time you must of meant it because you weren’t getting anything out of it”  
With that Justin kissed Brian again but Brian pulled away  
“Justin we can’t, just get dressed and I’ll take you home”  
“No”  
Justin kissed Brian again, Brian was trying to resist, he wanted this so much but Justin was his brother.  
“Justin NO”  
Justin ignored him and carried on kissing Brian, then Brian couldn’t resist anymore he turned Justin over and removed both his own and Justin’s underwear and gave in to his love for Justin, his half-brother.


	9. Feuds

Brian woke up and felt the warm body next to him and he felt sick to the stomach when the realization of what he had done the night before hit him. He had slept with Justin again but this time in the full knowledge that Justin was his half brother.

“Morning” Brian was startled; he hadn’t realized that Justin was awake.  
“Justin get dressed and go” Brian tried to make his voice as hard as possible”  
”What why Brian?”  
”Because I want you gone, now” Brian got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his business then he went to the kitchen to make some coffee  
Justin exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen  
“Brian what’s the matter?”  
“Your still here that’s the problem”  
“Brian last night I thought that we sorted things out”  
“Well you were wrong”  
“Why are being like this?”  
“Because I don’t want you here, I don’t love you, I don’t even like you very much I just wanted an easy fuck and they don’t come easier then you”  
Justin moved forward and touched Brians arm  
“Brian please tell me what’s wrong, I know you don’t mean any of that”  
“Yes I do”  
“Brian you tried to get my parents to let me move home and you got me back into PIFA so I know that you do care about what happens to me”  
“Justin please just leave, I can’t deal with this”  
“Deal with what?”  
A knocking on the door interrupted them  
“Justin go get dressed and I’ll get rid of who is at the door”

Sliding the door open  
“Mrs. Taylor what are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk”  
“It’s really not a good time”  
“Yeah well it will have to do”  
“Mrs. Taylor this really is not a good time can’t you come back later”  
“ I want to know if you have told Justin”  
“I have told him that we can’t see each other again, Mrs. Taylor please you don’t understand Justin’s…”  
Jennifer interrupted him  
“Brian I appreciate you not telling him, Craig may not be a brilliant father but Justin’s doesn’t need to know the truth”  
“The truth about what?”  
“Justin”  
“Mrs. Taylor I was trying to tell you that Justin was here”  
“What is Justin doing here?”  
”I stayed here last night”  
“With Brian?”  
”Yeah we you knowed”  
“You sick bastard” (directed to Brian)  
“Mum he’s not”  
“Justin you must never see him again”  
“That’s what Brian keeps saying, will someone please tell me what’s going on, and mum what are you doing here? What’s the truth about dad? And why must I never see Brian again?”  
“Justin I’m your mother you will just have to trust me on this”  
“I think that he has a right to know”  
“Brian don’t do this”  
“Mrs. Taylor I have to, you don’t understand I love Justin, okay the thing is Justin do you remember when I told you that your father destroyed my fathers business?”  
”Yeah”  
”well Craig did that for revenge, revenge for the affair that your mother had with my father”  
“You had an affair with brians dad?”  
”Yes she did and Justin you’re the result of that affair”  
“Wait a minute so dad is not my dad but jack Kinney is?”  
”Yeah”  
“But that would make you my”  
“Brother, yeah I’m your brother.


	10. Feuds

“But you fucked me last night”  
“Justin don’t use that kind of language”  
“Don’t use that kind of language, he fucked me last night knowing that we are related and you fucked his dad, you let dad treat me like a piece of shit for my whole life”  
“Justin listen to me you came here on your own accord last night, I told you no and that we shouldn’t but I don’t know I couldn’t resist”  
“You couldn’t resist”  
“Justin I love you but not like a brother, Justin I love you more then anything in my whole life and it is killing me that I can’t have you”  
“When was you going to tell me” this was directed at his mother  
“Never you were never meant to find out but if this pervert hadn’t got his hands on you none of this would have happened”  
“No mum if you could keep your legs closed none of this would have happened”

“I am not going to stay here and be insulted by my own son” Jennifer went to the front door  
“Mum wait is jack definitely my father”  
“Yes”  
“Here is no way that Craig could be his father” this from a very desperate Brian  
“Okay maybe a 1% chance but I know he is not Craig’s”  
“Yeah but a chance is a still a chance, we can get Justin checked out”  
“No I don’t want jack to know and Craig will never agree”  
“Well I’ll get checked with him and if he is jacks son he will be linked with me”  
“Brian what if I don’t want to know”  
“Justin do you love me”  
“Yeah”  
“Well we can be together if we are related”  
“Well the possibility of us being related hasn’t stopped you yet”  
“Justin please we should know”  
“No Brian I don’t want to know”  
“How can you not want to know”?  
“Because if I’m jacks son I have fucked my brother and if I’m not then I’m in love with a man who would fuck his own brother”  
Brian argued with Justin and after an hour he managed to talk him into the blood tests.

Brian and Justin were told that their test results would be back in four days.

Brian and Justin decided to wait until their test results were back in before working out their relationship.


	11. Feuds

Justin was leaving the PIFA building when he saw Brian’s jeep so he walked over to it and Brian.  
“So what are you doing here”?  
“Can’t a big brother visit his little brother”  
“BRIAN!!!!”  
“Sorry, I um wanted to take you for a drink to talk”  
“Brian I don’t think that that would be such a good idea, we’ll get the test results tomorrow”  
“We have to talk and I think that now is as good a time as any”  
“Okay”

So Justin got into the passenger and they drove to Woodys, Brian wanted to go to the loft but Justin told him that maybe they had better go somewhere where a lot of people would be around and Brian reluctantly agreed.

“So how’s school going?”  
”Brian did you invite me out to talk about school?”  
“No I suppose I didn’t, I wanted to say sorry”  
“For what?”  
”The other night, when we slept together, I should have shown some restraint”  
“Do you know how to?”  
That earned Justin a slap on the arm  
“It was partly my fault I shouldn’t have come to the loft uninvited”  
“Yeah well I could have said no”  
“You did, it’s just that I’m a persistent shit”  
“You’re telling me”  
“But Brian why did you sleep with me, you knew we were related?”  
“Justin when I saw you there on my bed in your underwear all I could think of was how much I wanted you, how much I loved you, all I wanted to was feel you and forget about my father and your mother, Justin I love you and I want you to come to Boston with me”  
“Brian I can’t we’re related”  
“We might not be, there is always the chance”  
“And what if we are?”  
“No-one knows anything only me and you, no-one would know”  
“Brian we can’t if we are related we can’t see each other again”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“Yes”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“Well your going to have to believe me, I’m going to go home now I’ll see you at the clinic”  
“I’ll drive you home”  
“Okay”

So Brian drove Justin home and when they were saying goodbye Brian told Justin that now matter what the test results are he can always come to Boston with him.

Brian reached the clinic at 9.30 and Justin and Jennifer were already they’re waiting to be called in.  
“So the weirdo finally arrives”  
“MUM!!!”  
“Hello Jennifer, hi Justin you okay”  
“Yeah bit nervous but it will soon be over”  
“Yeah”

Brian and Justin were called into see the doctor and Jennifer got up to go in with them but Justin told her that this was between Brian and himself so she should wait outside she wasn’t happy about it but she stayed.

“So doc what’s the result is he my kid brother or not”  
“Okay Mr. Kinney the results are that it is 99.9% unlikely that you and Justin are related”  
“So me and Brian are not brothers”  
“No you are not”

Justin just got up and walked out of the doctor’s office and left the building without speaking to Brian or his mother.


	12. Feuds

“Justin wait” Brian called out chasing after Justin  
“Leave me alone”   
“Wait a minute” Brian grabbed Justin’s arm  
“It’s good news we are related”  
“Whoopee do”  
“What’s the matter, I thought that you would be pleased”  
“I am I didn’t sleep with my brother”  
“And you can come to Boston with me”  
“No”  
“No but it’s what you want”  
“No it’s what you want, now just leave me alone”  
Brian stood rooted to the spot as Justin walked away from him.

“Justin I thought that you would be happy”  
“That’s what Brian said”  
“Well aren’t you”  
“Yeah I’m happy it’s just, I don’t know mum it just seemed so wrong even after what the doctor said”  
“Have you told Brian this”?  
“I can’t”  
“You have to I may not like the man but you should tell him, you’ll regret it if you don’t”

So Justin went to Brian’s apartment.  
“So for what do I owe this honor”?  
“I um thought that we should talk”  
“You don’t want to see me you made it perfectly clear”  
“It’s not that”  
“What is it then? My punishment for what happened, come on tell me” Brian was starting to get mad  
“You expect me to give everything up just because you want it”  
“You said you loved me”  
“Well maybe that’s not enough”  
“Enough for what”  
“I lost and gave up everything I had for you”  
“I’ve said that I’m sorry for that, I’ll make it up to you I promise”  
“Brian please it’s just easier this way”  
“Okay Justin tell me that you don’t love me and I will let you go, I won’t ever bother you again”  
“You know that I love you, but”  
“But nothing I will make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life”  
“No”  
“Justin comes to Boston we can start again, from scratch, a new beginning a new start”  
“And what happens when you wake up and realize that you’re sharing your bed with Craig Taylor son”  
“Well it’s better then you being jack Kinney’s son, I love you no matter who your father is, I was wrong to blame Craig for all what happened with my family he was just trying to get revenge”  
“Like you”  
“I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to feel what I do but I do”  
“And is that enough for you”  
“What do mean”  
“Well am I enough for the great Brian Kinney, stud of Babylon”  
“You know about that”  
“Yeah”  
“Well the “stud of Babylon” has retired”  
“Really”  
“Yeah really so are we going to Boston”  
“Yeah we are, oh shit”  
“What”  
“I have to quit PIFA again, they are going to go shit they have only just let me back in”  
“Well they will get over it”  
“Yeah they will”


End file.
